Before the Innocence
by mystic-water
Summary: Prequel to VI: A brief history, on Kristy Pryce before she met the BladeBreakers, who drasically altered her life forever. Kristy is now learning to live alone, as an orphan, this is how she managed before Kai turned her whole life around. some Kai/Kristy
1. Loosing Ground

mystic: hylo ppl remeber me?  
  
Whaooo prequel time.. just a short history on kristy before she had met the blade breakers. btw, the england tournie is an old tounie from 5 years before the bladebreakers....  
  
~~~  
  
Losing ground (chap 1)  
  
~~~  
  
"Yeah! The England tournament is on!" A young 7 year old laughed, while she pressed her face against the TV screen.  
  
"Kristy dear, sit back from the TV!" the girls father chuckled at his daughter, while he turned back to reading the morning paper.  
  
7 year old Kristy Pryce shuffled back a bit from the TV on her bum, her eyes not leaving the screen, causing her dad to smirk. Kristy was a smart girl, yet always a hyper child.  
  
"Look Dizzi! Oliver (yes, but he wasnt that famous back then) is going up against Marcus!" Kristy squealed, as she flipped open her small laptop, connected to a small bitchip. (awww imagine chibi oliver)  
  
"Marcus is a newbie, Olivers already won this match!" Dizzi laughed at her Mistress's enthusiasim, as she pulled up both the opponents status allowing Kristy to look them over.  
  
Kristy was quite the cute little girl, she had red silky hair which rested upon her shoulders, and deep hazel eyes, which watch the TV in excitment. Her father, a tall man, with thinning red hair and blue eyes, smiled down at Kristy with admiration and fondness. She definatly had her mother's eyes; her mother had died giving birth to her,so now she lived at home with her 9 year old sister, and their father.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Hello?" the father picked up the phone and paused, "Ah, morning sweetie" the 7 year old in front of the TV momentarily glanced up at her father.  
  
'Must be Star!' she thought, but quickly returned to the TV.  
  
Star was her older sister, short red hair (I mean short) and vivid blue eyes, she looked alot like their father. She was the more independent one.  
  
"Of course, you can spend the night at Kelly's!" the father continued, "This way Hayley, will only have to babysit your sister tonight!" he father nodded at the phone, "Okay, I love you, see you in two weeks!" he hung up the phone. Their father was getting ready to leave to Arizona for two weeks, leaving his girls in the care of their usual babysitter, Hayley.  
  
Kristy bounced slightly on her knees, as she shuffled forward, "I wanna be in a tounament!" she gasped dreamy eyes.  
  
Kristy's father luaghed lightly, "You will, all you have to do is practice!"  
  
Kristy nodded, as she watched Olivers blade knock Marcus's out of the dish.  
  
"Nice move!!" Kristy sqeauled, as she fell back on her bum, giggling slightly at the impact.  
  
"Come on Kristy, go put on your shoes. You and Hayley are taking me to the airport."  
  
*Air port*  
  
"Good Bye Daddy! I'll miss you!" Kristy smiled, as she stood at the air port and said good bye to her father who waved back.  
  
"Be good for Hayley for me okay? Love you Kristy see you in two weeks!" Waved Kristy's father as he bored the plane.  
  
"Don't worry Daddy, Dizzi will take good care of me! Wont you?" Kristy smiled down at her blade, it glowed a bit in response. As her babysitter took her home. (Hayley is about 17, and is old enuff to drive)  
  
-that night-  
  
There was a phone call in the middle of the night. Hayley answered it. Kristy hoping it was her father calling, crept downstairs.  
  
"Hullo?" Hayley picked up the phone. "Oh no, I'm babysitting Kristy.....Yes..." There was a long pause, "Oh god...Oh no..." Hayley began to choke up. She then nodded at the phone, "Yes, I'll try to tell her..ok....Thank you..Good bye.." Hayley hung up the phone, and looked directly at Kristy.  
  
"Your up?" Hayley sounded upset.  
  
"What's wrong, Hayley?" Kristy asked innocently, "Was that daddy?"  
  
Hayley went and sat by Kristy on the stairs. She held Kristy's hands, "I'm so sorry..." she began.  
  
"Hayley...What did you do?" Kristy asked kindly.  
  
"Your Dad....He's not coming home Kristy....There was an accident...The plane crashed sweetie... Your Daddy's not coming home..." Hayley tried to explain.  
  
"Why...." Kristy asked fearing the worst.  
  
"He's dead, pumpkin....I'm sorry..." Hayley broke in to soft tears.  
  
"No..." Kristy began to huff, then she began to sob as she flew into Hayley's arms, "No!" She squealed, "NO!!!!"  
  
Kristy had locked herself in her room all night. Not daring to pry herself from her bed, on wich she had ran to and colapsed upon 5 hours earlier. Hayley tried to reason with the distraught 7 year old, but Kristy refused to move, and remained sobbing quietly into her pillow.  
  
It was around 1:00 am, when Kristy dragged her self from her bed, while still clutching her pillow, she gently wiped her sore, red and wet eyes, as she pocketed her aqua blade. She needed to beyblade.. she just needed to get things off her mind. Sniffleing quietly as she left her room.  
  
-Balcony-  
  
Kristy watched her aqua blade saddly, as is spinned about the yard. But suddenly without warning an yellowish glow surrounded her blade, causing a silvery light to glow brghter than the yellow, then shoot off towards the west, as quick as it happened, the light dissappeared, and the glow was gone. Slowly her blade came to a stop, as Kristy quietly approached it.  
  
"Dizzi? You okay?" Kristy peered down at her blade, and gave a sudden gasp. Her bit chip was gone...and so was Dizzi, "DIZZI!" Kristy gasped as more tears fell, "How can I lose so much in one day?!" she wailed as she clutched her hair in frusteration, as her knees buckled bringing her down onto the soft grass.  
  
Silently, her older sister stood on her balcony watching her mournful sister, "And I never even said good-bye..." she whispered as silent tears fell. Star had returned home as soon as she heard, but it didn't ease the pain, now that she was home... if anything if only hurt more. -- She was now an orhpan, and now she knew she and Kristy would be sent to the orphanage.  
  
-Orphanage-  
  
It had been nearly a week since Kristy had arrived at the orphanage. Star, had run away on only the second night, tears streaming from her face, as she told Kristy that she could not take it, she wanted to run, she told Kristy if she ever wanted to find her again, that she was running to "Australia", wheather or not she got there. Leaving her sad and scared sister behind, but not without a long mournful hug.  
  
Kristy sighed heavily, her knees tucked under her chin, as she watched droppletts of rain slide down the cool window by her bed. She had made no new friends, and she hated the orphanage, she was always alone and scared.  
  
Earlier that day, the caretaker had imformed the 7 year old, that a rich man had sent for her to mary his son, Ron Demarh, in England - and she would board a plane tomorrow. Kristy huffed, as she climbed out of bed and made her way to the door.  
  
There was NO way that Kristy was going to Marry some boy she didn't know, who lived halfway across the world. She loved Canada too much. And she didn't want to be adtopted or bought by anyone!  
  
She quickly snatched her already packed napsack, and dashed out the door into the bitter cold rain. As it wisked down upon her face, not so gently kissing it, more like, biting at her skin. It was so cold, and wet, but Kristy didn't care, she just kept running.  
  
She quickly scrambled over the fence surrounding the orphanage, that was suppose to keep kids "in", and scrambled down the dark streets of Surrey.  
  
Each step, she winced, the bitter cold biting at her toes, she was in socks, for she had not even bothered to find her shoes, the socks were nearly black anyway. She was saoked from head to toe, torn old faded jeans, and a baggy old blue teeshirt, was clinging to her skin through the wetness of the night.  
  
She didn't realise, she had ran into the park, nor did she care, she kept running, and didn't turn back. She ran until her feet carried her no longer. Soaked, tired, cold, wet, and out of breath, she colapsed gently under a single oak tree, the only one, in the park.  
  
The wet grass was slimey upon her skin, she needed to get into the tree, where it was dry. Weakly, she slowly climbed a good 15 feet until she found a dry branch, wich was protected from the cold wind and rain. It was rather comfortable for a tree, and she silently fell asleep there. Not caring about her wet clothes, or the fact that she could restrain her body from shivering constently. She felt safe here, and that was all that mattered. Fatigue slowly took over, as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
As she slept, two winged cats watched her from above, only bout two branches up, with protective eyes.  
  
One, a large white cat, with pure gleaming sapphire eyes, with sparkling wings of ice, let out a low growl, as she peered down at the child. While another cat, a cat with jet black fur, and pure blood red eyes, with wings of burning fire paced about the branch, occasionally glancing to Kristy, who slept below.  
  
The white cat turned to the black one, "Shall I watch over this one?" it purred lightly.  
  
The firey cat nodded, "Then I shall watch over her elder sister."  
  
The icy cat glanced to the sleeping Kristy, who stirred only for a moment in her sleep, "It's amazing to think, such a small child created us.."  
  
The darker cat gave a slight nod of her head, "Yes....I should go in search of Star, I believe her name is..... Goodbye sister! And good luck."  
  
"You too EmberFae!" the icy cat purred gently to her firey sibling, as she took flight, and shot off, towards the west in a blur of red light.  
  
"Daddy...." Kristy mumbled in her sleep, as a silent tear fell. The winged cat flew almost silently down to her, and gently nuzzled her new Mistress for comfort.  
  
"Shsssh, little one, I am here!" she pured, wrapping her warm, yet icy wings around Kristy's mingled body, making sure not to wake her. (ok, the reason y, the ice wings is not making kristy cold, is coz she now shares a connectin with her new bitbeast, and her bit beast's element, wich is ice!)  
  
~~Next morning~~  
  
It was dawn, when the sun woke Kristy from her slumber, as she slowly opened her eyes, as she rubbed them from the bright sun. Kristy gasped in awe, at the beautiful sight the sun reflected off. The morning air was cool and calm, the brisk wind felt gentle upon her face. The smell of wet grass from the morning dew filled the air. The glorious sun was just awakening over the horizon, and for some brief moments, the complete landscape was a brilliant orange, as it soon softened into a bright yellow. The rays of the morning sun glittered the skies with a soft and pleasant stream of light, that fell beyond the horizon, and out stretched across the park. The deep shadows that lay over the towering pine trees lifted. And the tall grass could be seen swaying in the faint wind of the morn.  
  
Her clothes were no longer wet, nor were they damp. The bright sun, seemed to keep her even warmer. Kristy let out alow yawn, as she watched in curiosity at the beautiful sunset.  
  
"Good Morning Mistress." Came a calm voice from above her. Kristy gaped as she spun around, to glance up to the icy cat.  
  
"KittieFae!"  
  
The winged cat nodded, "I'm surprised you reconize me.."  
  
"Me and Dizzi were in the process of creating you and EmberFae, where is she?"  
  
"She went in search of your sister!" KittieFae glanced to the west, where EmberFae took off.  
  
"Star?!"  
  
KittieFae nodded, turning her attention back to her mistress, "Yes.."  
  
"But how, i mean Dizzi left me before we could ever complete you!" The young 7 year old frowned up at the cat. (preety smart for her age)  
  
"Dizzi was finishing us up, when you locked your self in your room... Just before she left!" The cat purred, as she flew down beside Kristy.  
  
"Dizzi.." Kristy let out a languished sigh, as she glanced out upon the city.  
  
"If I may ask, who ya talkin to up there?" called a sweet young voice from below.  
  
KittieFae bowed respectfully, as she returned to the aqua blade in Kristy's bac-pac. Kristy sighed, as she scampered down the Oak tree.  
  
There stood a pretty 7 year old, blonde hair, blue eyes and rather shorter than Kristy.  
  
"Who are you?" Kristy asked inquizativly.  
  
"Leah Topp..and you?" The girl named Leah, looked Kristy over once, taking in her appearance.  
  
"Kristy Pryce..." Kristy said in her quiet voice.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" Leah tilted her head slightly, let out a small frown, creasing her forhead.  
  
Kristy shook her head gingerly, "No, I'ma orphan, and I guess now thats my new home!" Kristy shrugged as she glanced up at the tree.  
  
"Oh," Leah gave a little sigh, as she glanced saddly at Kristy, almost sympatheticly, "Do you, maybe, wanna come over? My mum just made some chocolate chip cookies!"  
  
"Really?" Kristy straightened her bac, staring eagerly at the young blonde.  
  
Leah noded, flashing Kristy a friendly smile, "Sure, C'mon!" Leah gingerly took, Kristys small hand in hers, as she lead her out of the park, and down the road to her house, for some cookies and milk.  
  
Little did the two know, was that they would become best friends, for life!  
  
And this tiny bond would grow, over cookies and milk.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sosies? u liked, my first chappie of the prequell.. sorry my compu is kinda skrewing up again.. this is a shrot history on kristy and her frends before she met the blade breakers, who changed their lives forever.  
  
R+R pleez! Lov ya *hugs*  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic-water 


	2. The Qualifer

Konichiwa!!! Ohyou!!!  
  
hey look an update!!! lol, about time huh? more to come this weekend!!! love ya al..enjoy!!!!!!!!! OWTF...  
  
~~~~  
  
The Qualifer (chap 2)  
  
~~~~  
  
Soft cherry Blossom petals fell lightly to the ground as Kristy her way through the park as she headed down to Leah's house. it was now Spring, and soon the April showers would soon turn into warm May breezes.  
  
It had been nearly 8 years since she had met Leah, and the two had become very close. She was now 14, and much more mature, taller, and at ease with her surroundings.  
  
// Shouldn't you be doing your homework? // KittieFae scolded. This made Kristy jump, yeah she was use to the telepathic conversations by now, but KittieFae had a way of sneeking up on you, and scaring you shitless.  
  
Kristy exhaled, // I'll do it later... // she frowned slightly, "Besides," she said outloud, "It's a beautiful day!"  
  
"It certainly is.." Came an icy voice from behind her. Kristy found herself staring at 3 boys. The tallest boy whom had spoken had vivid green eyes, and short dark brown hair, "Who were you talking to?"  
  
// Them again, // Kristy rolled her eyes, "No one." she glared at the boys, "What do you want now Stephen?"  
  
"The same as always Miss Pryce, you're bitbeast! Mikey, Henry, you know the drill." he grinned while glancing to the two shorter boys behind him.  
  
Mikey was a gruff looking kid, almost bully like, dirty blonde hair and a strongly built body. While Henry couldn't stop scowling, though the shortest of the three, he seemed the most firece.  
  
Kristy jumped back slightly aiming her beyblade at the three, "I know the drill too...you all battle me, I win..you run away....Why don't we just skip to the last part." she narrowed her eyes angrily.  
  
Kristy had first met theses three when she was 8. They weren't the nicest people, being 2 years old than she, they challenged her to a beybattle, which she didn't know how, so she ended up relying on her KittieFae which won her the battle...but gained these three greedy idiots on her case, wanting to steal her cat, failing everytime.  
  
Stephen glared at the younger red head angrily, "You're lucky we are just passing by and are in a hurry, otherwise we would have fought you... You're safe for now Pryce." he snapped, as he and his two loyalties brushed past her in a huff.  
  
Kristy lowered her launcher, and pocketed her blade, staring after ther three boys.  
  
// Well, that was easy.... // KittieFae frowned inwardly also staring after the hentai baka's.  
  
Kristy frowned too, "Yeah, too easy..wonder what they are in a hurry for....."  
  
// Just ignore the Hentai's...you need to get to Leah's..the tounament should be starting soon! // KittieFAe reminded her Mistress.  
  
~~~Leah's House~~~  
  
Leah shook her head at her best friend of nearly 8 years, her face was pressed up agaisnt the TV screen, as her hazel eyes blinked at the program. They had been watching the Qualifier Tournament since it had first started, witnessing, Kai Hiwatari (the defending champion) deafeated his opponents one by one, Kenny, then Max Tate, and now he was facing Tyson Granger, who had just recently beaten Ray Kon.  
  
"Kristy why do you always sit so close to the TV?" Leah laughed lightly watching her friend in amusment.  
  
"Habbit--Shssssh! This is the final battle!!" Kristy hushed as she turned up the volume on the TV.  
  
Kristy was now very interested, Tyson had just beat Kai in the second round, and Kai looked furrious.  
  
"Kristy! Look!" Leah gasped pointing to Kai taking off his arm-guards.  
  
"Wow!" Kristy gasped at his muscular arms, blushing slightly, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
"What's he doing?" Leah questioned, ignoring her best friend's usual goggling over Hiwatari.  
  
Kristy shrugged, her gaze not leaving the TV, "Dunno, he's never done that before, not in any of his battles!" Kristy then smiled, "Tyson is soo gunna lose!"  
  
Leah couldn't help but laugh, Kristy had a celebrity crush on Kai since the day she laid eyes on him! Leah had to put up pictures of him in her room, since Kristy was over so often. if she wasn't at the park in the oak tree, she was at Leah's house.  
  
Kristy loved blading! But Leah had never really saw her do it, she was always watching the tounaments.  
  
"Oh My God!! I can't believe it!" Kristy shrieked her voice filled with anger, snapping Leah from her thoughts.  
  
"What?" Leah asked.  
  
Kristy knew Leah wasn't paying attention, "Look!" she shrieked hysterically.  
  
Tyson had won the Qualifer, "Oooo-oh Kai...." Kristy huffed sadly, her face and shoulders dropping slightly.  
  
"Congratz to New Team Leader Kai Hiwatari, and his new team of Tyson Granger (new qualifer champion), Ray Kon, and Max Tate." Aj announced flashing their faces on the screen, "They will be representing Japan in the Asian Tounament!" the crowd cheered loudly.  
  
"Their a Team?" Leah gasped in bewildermint, "The final four?"  
  
"And Kai's the leader!!!" Kristy squealed in delightment.  
  
~~Meanwhile at the Tournament~~  
  
"Now we need a team name....hmm..Something like the Blade Breakers or something..." Tyson glanced to Ray.  
  
"Blade Breakers-- hmm, that has a nice ring to it!" RAy grinned showing his feline fangs slightly.  
  
"Then Blade Breakers it is!" Tyson laughed depply, just as Max came running up to them.  
  
"Hey Tyson! How cool is this?" Max grinned to Tyson running up to his new team, full of energy.  
  
"Yeah and just you wait till you hear what our team name is!" Tyson gave a sheepish grin, "I thought of it!" he boasted, before glancing over his shoulder, "Hey Kai, come celebrate with us man!"  
  
Kai scowled at the idiot navy haired boy, "We may be team-mates Birthday boy, but we aren't friends. Get it striaght, I'm only hear to train you pathetic idiots, not socialize. Enjoy your party now, but tomorow, we start our training, early, and hard!" he grunted as he walked away.  
  
"Hmph! What a grouch!' Tyson pouted sticking his tongue out at his new Leader's back.  
  
~~Leahs~~  
  
Kristy smiled at Tyson's comment, "That's My Kai!" she giggled, ausing Leah to laugh.  
  
"Hey Kristy look! Around Kai's neck!" Leah gasped pointing to something shiny around his neck. "Looks like a locket." she frowned slightly.  
  
"A locket?" Kristy peered closer at the TV. A silver Locket was indeed around Kai's neck, with the initials K.P in gold hand writting.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" Kristy gasped, stumbling back a bit, "That's m-mine!"  
  
"WHAT?" Leah shrieked staring at Kristy oddly, "K.P, as in....Kristy Pryce?!?"  
  
Kristy nodded slowly, "Yeah..."  
  
Leah shook her head in disbelief, "How?"  
  
"I met him once/// before he was famous..." Kristy frowned slightly at the old memory, "I was 10..."  
  
b::Flash back::/b (this flashie bak you saw in Vivid Dreams..see told you!!!)  
  
10 year old Kristy stood in curiosity, as she watched an older blue haired boy battle a younger one. A group of kid's in the streets of Surrey, BC gathered around to watch the match.  
  
Somehow Kristy felt drawn to him....she wasn't into boys all that much, she would rather be proving them wrong with ehr stubbornness, or demoloshing them in a beybattle, but she considered this one rather cute... no, ADORABLE!  
  
Amazingly to Kristy's surprize, the bluenette had won the match all to easily, basically within seconds the match was over, way faster than her record time. He grunted as he picked up his blue blade, briskly strode past the spectators.  
  
"My--my blade!!!" The younger boy wailed, as he clenched onto his green hair, sobbing quietly. Kristy just glanced at him, giving him a pathetic glare, before following the blue haired boy around the corner.  
  
Kai quietly made his way over to the awaiting helicopter that was parked almost evenly on the grass.  
  
"Hey you!! Wait!!" a young voice came from behind him, as he spun around to see, a young 10 year old, with red hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Kai spat coldly.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?" The young girl smiled sweetly, her innocent hazel eyes gleaming.  
  
"Why?" Kai crinkled his nose in confusion. // Girls... // he thought in a huff.  
  
// Oh I dunno Kai, she has quite pretty eyes..// Dranzer snorted at his Master.  
  
//Shut up,before I destroy your bit chip...// he snarled back in thought.  
  
"You were amazing back there! You blade world class! I was just wondering your name...I don't want to battle you- I'm just asking your name!" Kristy shrugged tiliting her head slightly waiting for his reply.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "Well I should suspect you don't want to battle me, you wouldn't stand a chance.." Kai snorted boldly.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Kristy smirked playfully, as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder. // So he thinks he's the best does he? // she frowned in thought.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Kai growled, scowling slightly at the girl's tone.  
  
Kristy straightened her back, to look proudly, almost to look down at the, taller, older, boy, "No...I'm just asking your name...." she said.  
  
Kai huffed in defeat, "Kai Hiwatari!"  
  
"Well then Kai Hiwatari, until we meet again, I will be waiting for a 1-on- 1 battle with you!" Kristy relxed her shoulderes, as she smiled cooly at him.  
  
Kai stiffled a laugh with a snort, "I'd like to see that!"  
  
// I bet you would, // Kristy smiled lightly, sneering in thought, then reached behind her neck, to undo a silver locket, with the initial's K.P in gold writting on a silver chain, and handed it to Kai, who just stared at it, "Here!"  
  
Kai stared down at the pretty locket, "What's that?" he asked curiously yet coldly, but didn't take it.  
  
"A locket my mother left for me, she was an awesome beyblader!" Kristy smiled brightly with pride, hiding the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Your mom beyblades?" Kai frowned slightly rather shocked at the fact.  
  
"Past Tense...She died giving birth to me..." Kristy huffed sddly looking away from Kai's concerned eyes.  
  
"So, why are you giving me this?" Kai glared at the locket.  
  
Kristy smiled lightly holding back tears, "One day, I'll come looking for this locket..and when that day comes..we will meet again.....and I will beat you in a beybattle.." Kristy sighed as she gently placed the locket in Kai's open hand.  
  
Kai looked up at the girl, "I have to go....Back to Russia, I'm returning to my abby. To train to be the best beylader in the world..." Kai said rather softly, as he slowly clutched onto the locket.  
  
Kristy smirked, "Well then, I'm going to have to brush up on my beyblade skills.....So when we meet again, I'll beat the best!" she laughed lightly.  
  
Kai had to laugh out loud too, "I'd like to see that! So what's your name?" Kai asked quickly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, when I return for my locket..then maybe you'll know.." Kristy winked, as she backed away slowly.  
  
Kai nodded as he slowly placed the necklace around his neck, then looked back up at the mystery girl, "Till then," Kai smirked, as he turned around, and got on the helicopter just as the blades began to spin, lifting them up into the sky, creating a harsh wind, as Kristy watched him accend then dissapear behind the clouds.  
  
"Till then," Kristy repeated softly.  
  
b::Flash Back ends::/b  
  
"How could have I forgotten.." she shook her head silently, "I've never even notice him wearing it before." she gasped.  
  
"Looks like he likes to wear it..." Leah herself was shocked too.  
  
"It was 4 years ago...I had nearly forgotten mothers locket...." Kristy whispered in disbelief.  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
Kai walked away from his new ametuer team mates smirking, "Hn, Team Leader...I Like the sound of that!" Kai glanced to the locket around his neck momentarily,  
  
//I may not know your name, but I know your watching my promise, I'm making my way to the top. And yet I can't help but be drawn to this locket, my good-luck charm.... we will meet again mystery girl, and when we battle, I'll win! // he smirked in thought.  
  
He could never really ever back down out of a challenge, and this was one of those things he was desired to fight for.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
nanananana im done! hope u enjoyed the update..this fccy shud onyl be 4-5 chaps...and the innocent dreams shud only be about 7-9 chaps....  
  
R+R  
  
thanks again to my loveable reviewers of the VI series.. *huggies* (K)MUAH(K)  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic-water --*huggies Kai* 


End file.
